Final Fantasy IX Lyrics
by Save-the-Queen
Summary: These are lyrics I've written for FF9 songs. I hope to get more up soon!
1. Kuja's Theme

I just want to say that I don't see Kuja as the psychotic, demented monster some people think he is. I think the poor guy can't control the destruction he is causing-that it's something that takes him over without his control, much to his horror. These lyrics are based on that and written from Kuja's perspective. 

Kuja's Theme-Original Lyrics 

Upside down,

Thrown all 'round,

What have I 

become now?

I don't know 

anything about

myself anymore.

{bass clef piano part}

A destruction machine-

I can no longer look

at myself in the mirror.

My hands have taken lives,

and as they felt my wrath,

I tossed my head and laughed.

Anger controls my mind,

My soul I cannot find.

What is this monster that

unvoluntarily causes me to inflict

such despair without care?

What is my purpose here?

I am filled up with fear.

My actions are out of my hands now,

What to do?

'Shamed inside,

Want to hide,

Scared of truth,

Twisted mind.

The line 'tween

wrong and right

blurs and fades

slowly gray.

I search inside and yet

I only find more pain.

Is this what causes me

to act the way I do?

Fits of rage eat away

at my soul,

no control.

Pillars in my kingdom

have started to crumble.

Can't get away from this,

Don't know when madness will

return to wreak havoc on

the world. 


	2. Tantalus

YAY! I am finally done! Sorry it took a while, but tests at school are nightmares and have been taking up all of my free time…. Well, I am working on lyrics to Rose of May, which I know EVERYONE does, but it's such a pretty song I am not surprised. Hopefully they will be done soon! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tantalus! Who doesn't love thieves that are really good guys at heart? Sometimes they seem like a dysfunctional family that can't do anything but argue and fight, but if someone else tries to mess with them, it's on!!! They are there for each other no matter what. When I wrote these, I pictured Zidane singing a theme song! (hee hee-can you imagine it?) /\ _ /\ Tantalus- 

All for one and one for all, 

We see each other through close calls. 

One for all and all for one, 

Stealin', actin', havin' fun! 

We may fight and we may argue, 

but we always make up in the end. 

`Sides, bein' legit ain't near as fun, 

As all the illegal stuff together we've done. 

We perform so we can make money 

to buy our food. 

To please the boss, so he's

Not out for blood. 

("Musical Interlude") 

All for one and one for all, 

We see each other through close calls. 

One for all and all for one, 

Stealin', actin', havin' fun! 

Goin' on quests to help others, 

`Cause at heart, 

We ain't all that bad. 

When we're back and tellin' stories, 

We get some great ones out of the adventures we've had! 

Just a close-knit band of thieves, 

Hangin' out together, 

We'll always be there for each other!   


	3. Rose of May aka Loss of Me

Beatrix has to make some tough choices in FFIX; whether to stay loyal to the kingdom she has always served, or to turn her back on all that and acknowledge the bad stuff she and Brahne have done. Something like that would require some soul searching……. 

And thank you to all the people who have reviewed me so far!! I really appreciate it; you all make me feel so special!!! /\_/\ 

If anyone has any ideas about what songs I should do next, make sure you speak up!! 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Rose of May- 

I look to the north, 

Past all of the death, 

My soul's torn apart, 

I walk with a heavy heart. 

Fall to my knees, 

and tears blur my eyes, 

As I listen to my spirit's anguished cries. 

I'm filled with shame, 

of what I've become. 

I wish I could run, 

away from all that I've done. 

Blood-stained hands raised, 

I peer at the sky, 

and I realize my life has been lived as a lie. 

Slowly, I am losing me, 

and only truth will set me free. 

I must find what's right quickly 

Or it will be too late. 

Wilting is the Rose of May, 

It gets weaker every day, 

I am made like fragile glass, 

Am I strong enough for this task? 

No thoughts of my own, 

though I cannot condone, 

the murders I've done, 

They rub my soul raw, 

Controlled from above, 

and never showed love, 

But finally, my frozen heart's started to thaw. 

Confronted my sin, 

I know I can win, 

I see the light, 

Far away it shines bright. 

It will take strength 

and courage not to fail,

but against evil forces I will prevail.  

Slowly, I am finding me. 

I've found the truth to set me free. 

Moving past deceit and pain, 

Soon I will be whole again. 

Growing is the Rose of May, 

It gets stronger every day. 

I have the will to break free, 

and join with the forces of good! 


	4. Dissipating Sorrow aka Passive Sorrow

Now, what kind of songwriter would I be if I didn't write a love song or two? I had fun writing this! My crazy musing came to me at midnight and I started writing... Has anyone else noticed that it's easier to write late at night? Maybe it's just me. Anyway, I'm sure you all cared about that so much... Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me! I love reading what you have to say! 

And for the first time, I remembered to add a disclaimer. (I usually forget!) Because I have no memory, let's just say that it counts for all of the FFIX lyrics I write. I don't even know if I need one since I don't use FF characters, but here it is anyway, just in case:

Final Fantasy and all the characters are property of Squaresoft.    (Ta Da!)

******************************************************************************************

Dissipating/Passive Sorrow 

**{Guitar Solo-Wait for woodwind instrument}**

Weight's lifted off my back, 

Chains `round my soul have snapped. 

I feel like I could fly and 

with happiness I sigh. 

Slowly my troubles fade,

`Cause thoughts of you are aid. 

No longer does darkness weigh me down. 

Like a flower opens its face to the morning dew, 

A smile spreads `cross my features as I think of you. 

When trouble comes up and rears high its hideous head, 

I think of three words you've softly said, and

Suddenly, it's gone. 

**{Guitar Solo-Wait for the woodwind again}**

During my darkest hour, 

You stood strong like a tower, 

You wouldn't let me forget that 

In the end, love beats all. 

Brought from my realm of grief,

`Cause in me you believed.

You kept me afloat when I was drowning. 

Like ocean waves gently caress sand on the beach, 

For your warm, tender embrace my arms will forever reach. 

When I'm oppressed or faced with evil, I don't despair, 

I think of your soft touch and care, and then

I can go on. 

**************************************************************************************

By the way everyone, I am going to be out of town for the next two weeks, so it could be a while before I get a chance to post anything new. I'm really sorry, but I'll work hard on my stuff while I'm gone so I can post something as soon as I get back! R & R while I'm away! 


	5. You're Not Alone

Finally! My first post in about a month! Points for me! The reason this took so long is that, 1) I was lazy, and 2) I am working on an Inuyasha fic that should be posted as soon as I can come up with a name for it. "The Nameless Fic" just doesn't hold much allure for me as a title, you know? It will hopefully be up soon, and I don't mean soon as in a month.  These also just took a long time to write. Go figure. I was stuck on about 4 lines of this song for an entire week! Oh well though, at last they are finished. And BreeAnne, I wrote these for you, so I hope you like them!! Read and review! 

You're Not Alone

{Wait for guitar-like instrument}

Slowly, look around 

and glance at all the friends you've found. 

They'll be there for you, 

No matter what you go through. 

Always by your side, 

Even when you break down and cry. 

They will cheer you up 

In the times that are the most tough. 

Give in to their love, 

It's as gentle as a white dove. 

Friends are friends always, 

Not only on specific days. 

They'll fight for your life, 

even it means sacrifice. 

True blue to the end, 

They are a wonderful godsend. 

Underneath it all, you are scared that you'll be lonely. 

It's one of your worst fears. 

Take comfort in the fact your pals always stick with you, 

You are not alone. 

When your strength has left and you don't want to carry on, 

Friendship will hold you up, 

In your time of need, have no fear, friends won't desert you. 

You are not alone. 

{Wait for the guitar again}

Loyal and sincere, 

They will forever hold you near. 

All friends old or new, 

will forever remember you.

When you need someone, 

From your feelings, please do not run. 

Turn to those called friends, 

They can help the pain to end. 

They love you for you, 

Not based on the things that you do. 

Friends don't judge or lie,

And are there when you have to cry. 

They share grief and joy,

Spending time with you, they enjoy. 

Support from a friend, 

can put anything on the mend.

No man can stand up to life completely by himself. 

That's what your friends are for. 

You must come to trust and rely on those around you. 

You are not alone. 

Learn to lean on others when you can't hold yourself up. 

They will not let you down. 

Always in your mind, even if you cannot see them, 

You are not alone. 


End file.
